Mapas
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Dean hizo un mohín de fastidio y volvió a mirar, sin ver, los lomos de todos aquellos tomos clasificados por números y letras. Estaba harto. Había llegado a su límite. No podían seguir así. Amaba a Castiel pero prefería que sus caminos se separasen para siempre. Suspiró intentando mentalizarse de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para los dos


**N/a: **_hola de nuevo. Aquí traigo algo nuevo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. No es muy extenso pero si entretenido. Puede que pronto suba el capítulo 12 de Stairway to heaven, así que mientras tanto iré subiendo fics cortitos como este. _

**Mapas**

_Esto es para Sam, no para mí_ se quejó por millonésima vez en lo que llevaban de tarde.

_Pues esta vez tendremos que hacer su trabajo. Sabes porque él está interrogando a ese médium. Nosotros no podemos acercarnos sin que vea nuestra verdadera forma_ le respondió intentando armarse de paciencia una vez más. Se estaba planteando dejarlo la próxima vez dentro de una trampa para demonios y cuando terminase la búsqueda lo sacaría.

_Lo dirás por ti. Yo sigo estando igual que siempre_ le replicó con gesto de fastidio y poniendo los ojos totalmente en negro revelando así su nueva condición de caballero del infierno.

_Aquí no. Estamos en una biblioteca_ le regañó cerrándose en banda una vez más a Dean.

El rubio gruñó fastidiado y volvió a poner sus ojos verdes en un parpadeo, mientras buscaba un libro sobre mapas urbanísticos de la ciudad en la que estaban, buscando algo que indicase si bajo sus calles había enterrada parte de la ciudad antigua. Sabía que a Cas le ocurría algo con él, y ya no era solo por lo ser un demonio o eso creía. Pocos meses antes había estado tan a la defensiva con él como lo estaba ahora desde que era un demonio. Hacía ya casi dos meses desde que se había convertido en eso y cuando volvieron a encontrarse tuvieron una pelea monumental, que si no llega a ser por Sam el Bunker ya no sería habitable. Miró de reojo al ángel con el ceño fruncido. No sabía cuándo volverían a tener la relación que tenían antes de su cagada monumental, también conocida como aceptar la marca de Caín con todas sus consecuencias, o si llegaría si quiera, viendo como poco a poco el ángel se iba consumiendo. El ángel había dejado de hablarle y si no fuera por su hermano ni si quiera vivirían bajo el mismo techo. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que las cosas entre ellos volviesen a su cauce; pero Cas se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer y cada dos por tres se cerraba en banda, como en ese momento, cuando mostraba algún rasgo demoniaco. A lo más que llegaba era a conseguir ese tipo de respuestas y un gran muro de rechazo entre los dos. Sinceramente, ya estaba empezando a creer que lo mejor era que dejase marchar de una vez al ángel ahora que se había convertido en todo lo opuesto al moreno.

Lo miró de nuevo de reojo para comprobar que seguía allí junto a él. Le costaba admitirlo pero, pese a su nueva condición, seguía sintiendo; y vaya si sentía. Había perdido todo lo que realmente quería en toda su vida. Ahora entendía a Caín. Tendría que hacerle una visita y hablar con él sobre la marca y sobre el hecho de que a pesar de ser un demonio podía tener sentimiento; mientras hacia un pequeño viaje en busca de cualquier cosa que sirviese para salvar a Castiel.

_Fijo que me voy a volver a perder. Y mira que saber que no se guiarme dentro de una biblioteca_ murmuró una chica castaña casi rubia mientras pasaba al lado de la pareja sin prestarles mucha atención.

_Ves. No soy el único al que no le gustan estos sitios_ le dijo al ángel para demostrarle que no llevaba razón.

_Sigue buscando_ fue lo único que dijo el moreno sin ni si quiera mirarlo.

Dean hizo un mohín de fastidio y volvió a mirar, sin ver, los lomos de todos aquellos tomos clasificados por números y letras. Estaba harto. Había llegado a su límite. No podían seguir así. Amaba a Castiel pero prefería que sus caminos se separasen para siempre. Suspiró intentando mentalizarse de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para los dos e intentando guardar lo mejor que podía todos esos sentimientos que no deberían estar allí. No. No quería hacerlo. No quería perder de nuevo a su amigo ¿Por qué se había complicado tanto la vida? Dean céntrate, se dijo mentalmente. Tenía que hacerlo le gustase o no. Se animó una vez más y se giró hacia el ángel.

_Cas_ el ángel lo miró de reojo_ Tenemos que hablar_ le dijo en tono serio. Castiel dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, ojear un libro, pero se quedó con el libro entre las manos como si fuera un salvavidas y se encaró al rubio casi castaño_ Creo…Creo que lo mejor para todos es que yo me marche. Lo he estado pensando mucho y sé que ahora mismo las cosas no están bien. Nada bien. Y menos entre nosotros. Así que, cuando terminemos con este caso recogeré mis cosas y me iré_ terminó por decir sin despegar ni una vez su mirada de ojos verdes de los azules del otro hombre.

Lo único que se escuchó tras esas palabras fue el pesado libro que había estado sujetando Castiel momentos antes de dejarlo caer de la impresión. No se esperaba que Dean decidiera marcharse. No lo entendía. Él pensaba que tras la gran pelea que habían tenido las cosas entre ellos habían ido poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad. Bueno todo lo normal que podía actuar él cuando no lo veía con aquellos ojos completamente negros. Le gustaban desde siempre los ojos verdes de su antiguo protegido, pero con aquel nuevo rasgo lo encendía y no precisamente de rabia sino de lujuria. Así que, actuaba todo lo opuesto a lo que sus deseos le gritaban desde hacía semanas. Y ahora, esto. Dean iba a marcharse porque las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien. Quizá se había pasado un poco tratándolo tan secamente cuando el hombre, ahora demonio, no se estaba comportando como lo hacen esos seres, sino con toda la normalidad que le es posible. Dean estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ellos y él se lo pagaba de esa manera por no saber manejar su atracción, aun mayor, por su antiguo protegido.

_ ¿Qué? _fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Cas. No quería que se fuera de su lado. No otra vez_ ¿Por qué?

_Te lo vuelvo a repetir, las cosas entre nosotros no están bien; así que me marcho. No hay vuelta atrás_ le dijo. Parecía que estuviesen rompiendo sin ni si quiera haber sido pareja.

Dean se agachó a recoger el libro que había dejado caer el ángel por si algún bibliotecario aparecía y los echaba de allí por maltratar los libros que había allí. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. No iba a darle más vueltas torturándose ahora, cuando podía hacerlo durante siglos a solas.

_No_ le contestó. No podía dejar las cosas así._ No te vayas_ le pidió en un ronco susurro. El rubio lo miró confuso_ Tendría que haber hablado contigo sobre esto antes de que malinterpretaras la situación.

El caballero del Infierno estaba cada vez más confuso pero siguió arrodillado en el suelo con el libro en las manos.

_ ¿Esto? ¿Qué es "sobre esto"? porque que yo sepa aún no he desarrollado la habilidad de leer mentes. Así que, como no me lo expliques no voy a saber de lo que me estás hablando_ le comentó con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

_Sobre la lujuria que siento cada vez que dejas ver tus ojos de demonio y mi comportamiento hacia ti cuando lo haces_ confesó.

¿Qué? Todo ese comportamiento tan borde y frio porque se le ponía dura cuando lo veía con los ojos negros. Increíble. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba de ninguna de las maneras. Sabía que el ángel tenía una especie de fetiche con eso, pero no pensaba que llegaría a ese punto. Y otro punto interesante, todo ese comportamiento a lo vulcano era porque no sabía cómo actuar frente a él. No sabía si reírse por lo absurdo de todo ese gran malentendido o darse de cabezazos contra la superficie solida más cercana.

_Así que… todo ese comportamiento a lo vulcano es porque se te pone dura cuando hago esto_ parpadeó para poner los ojos totalmente negros_ y no sabes cómo manejarlo. Eso lo cambia todo_ dijo mientras dejaba el libro a un lado en el suelo y se acercaba a él, de rodillas, hasta quedar pegado a sus zapatos_ Lo mejor será que te enseñe a manejarlo_ le dijo mientras sus manos viajaban por las piernas del ángel hasta llegar al cierre del cinturón_ ¿No crees, Cas?

Castiel lo miró sorprendido y con el rostro algo sonrojado. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de Dean. Pensaba que el rubio lo rechazaría o bromearía pensando que era una broma. El pulso se le estaba acelerando y su entrepierna estaba comenzando a despertar. En algún lugar de su mente estaba almacenado alguna peli porno con un principio con una situación parecida a la suya, solo tenía que recordar que tenía que hacer ahora.

_Dean_ jadeó al sentir esas expertas manos acariciar su creciente erección_ Esto no es un juego para mí.

_Ni para mí, Cas_ le susurró mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo con sus ojos verdes.

Desabrochó el cinturón de Castiel sin hacer apenas ruido y con tranquilidad. No quería asustar al moreno. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de que estaban en una biblioteca pública. Si no hubiese sido porque el móvil de su ángel, el Winchester le hubiese bajado la bragueta a Castiel. Pero no pudo ser. Le pasó el móvil a Cas antes de recoger el libro del suelo y ponerse de pie. Arregló la ropa del ángel mientras este contestaba al teléfono con la respiración acelerada.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Sam?_ preguntó Castiel con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción_ Sí. Espera.

_Ve. Te espero aquí_ le susurró antes de agarrarlo por la nuca y plantarle un beso en los labios que dejaba claras sus intenciones.

El ángel le correspondió. Asintió con fuerza y se marchó hacia la salida a paso rápido con el móvil en la oreja escuchando lo que le decía Sam. Cuando Dean lo perdió de vista, dejó que su cabeza se apoyara contra los libros que había en la estantería que había frente a él. Menos mal que había llamado el inoportuno de su hermano sino hubiesen acabado follando ahí mismo. Suspiró con más tranquilidad. Esa misma noche iba a hacer un mapa en la piel de su ángel a base de besos.

_Sabía que algún día acabaríais así, aunque habéis tardado_ dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. Dean se giró y vio a la chica de antes sentada en la parte superior de unas escaleras comiendo una chocolatina_ Por poco no dais el espectáculo, Dean-o.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó confundido. ¿De qué lo conocía aquella chica? Lo había llamado Dean-o. no. Se suponía que estaba muerto_ ¿Gabriel?

_Bingo_ sonrió con sorna_ Bueno. A lo que había venido. No tengo mucho tiempo ¿sabes?_ el rubio movió un poco la cabeza y luego parpadeó. No llevaban ni dos minutos hablando y ya estaba hartándose del supuesto arcángel muerto_ Toma_ hizo aparecer un libro de aspecto antiguo sobre las manos del Winchester_ Es un libro que puede servirte para salvar a Cassie.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Las noticias vuelan y los rumores ni te cuento. Sé que ha estado pasando estos últimos años y sé, y tú lo sabes, que Cas se muere. Como también sé que has estado buscando una cura sin éxito, sobre todo, ahora que eres un caballero del Infierno. Así que, he decidido ayudarte.

_ ¿A cambio de qué?_ preguntó desconfiado.

_Que le digas al grandullón que esta noche le espera una sorpresa en la habitación 106 del motel donde os estáis hospedando. Dile que es de parte de Loki. Él lo entenderá.

_Oh_ murmuró sorprendido. Su hermano y el arcángel habían estado juntos. Vaya manera de enterarse de que su hermano había tenido y quizá seguía teniendo una relación con Gabriel. Mejor así, que encontrarlos follando en la cama del motel cualquier día_ De acuerdo. Se lo diré.

_Bien_ sonrió complacida. De pronto, sacó un libro de la estantería que tenía al lado y se lo dio desde donde estaba_ Creo que este libro de mapas antiguos de la ciudad os puede servir_ dijo mientras miraba lo que había a espaldas del rubio.

_Gracias_ dijo Dean extrañado hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo que Castiel se paró junto a él_ ¿Nos vamos?_ le preguntó a Cas. El moreno asintió_ Gracias_ le volvió a decir a Gabriel, antes de marcharse tras los pasos de Castiel.

**Fin.**


End file.
